This invention relates generally to pet toys and more particularly to pet exercising products, such as the popular clear plastic ball used to contain and exercise hamsters. These balls securely enclose the pet, and by use of a running movement, the pet causes the ball to roll. Currently, no system has been devised to contain or control these hamster balls.